


I Know My Souls Freezing

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Arguments, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, that song being the judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil and Patton get into an argument. Virgil turns to music.
Relationships: Moxiety
Series: Storymas 2019! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I Know My Souls Freezing

Virgil sat on his bed and strumed the chords on the ukulele. He had stared at the chord sheet in front of him. It had the lyrics to one of his favorite songs and he was going to play.

It...had been a long day. He’d gotten into trouble at work after his coworker blamed their own mistake on him, he left his lunch at home, and to make it worse he got into an argument with his boyfriend, Patton, when he got home. Apparently Patt had had a bad day too and both were a little pissy. Either way it hadn’t been good and Virgil was not ready to talk about it yet.

So he got his Ike and started strumming and quietly sang the lyrics.

“Na na na na oh oh

Na na na na oh oh

Na na na na oh oh

When the leader of the bad guys sang

Something soft and soaked in pain

I heard the echo from his secret hideaway

He must've forgot to close his door

As he cranked out those dismal chords

And his four walls declared him insane”

I found my way

Right time wrong place

As I plead my case

You're the judge, oh no

Set me free”

Virgil could almost chuckle. The connection he felt to those lyrics were almost uncanny. 

“You're the judge, oh no

Set me free

I know my soul's freezing

Hell's hot for good reason

So please, take me

Na na na na, oh oh

Three lights are lit

But the fourth one's out

I can tell cause it's a bit darker

Than the last night's bout

I forgot about the drought

Of light bulbs in this house

So I head out,

Down a route I think is heading south

But I'm not good with directions

And I hide behind my mouth

I'm a pro at imperfections

And I'm best friends with my doubt

And now that my mind's out

And now I hear it clear and loud

I'm thinking, 'Wow

I probably should've stayed inside my house”

As Virgil sung the last part, he could hear his voice breaking halfway through as he felt the music take over him. The sad lyrics paired with the instrumental of the ukulele was almost over powering to him. He heard steps outside the door but but he didn’t acknowledge it quite yet, he had a song to finish. 

“I don't know if this song

Is a surrender or a revel

I don't know if this one

Is about me or the devil”

Ooh that lyric always hit a chord in the villainization that others use to do to him (and the villainization he did to himself for that matter).

The first person to not do that was Patton. 

The Patton who was outside his door. The Patton who’d yell and called Virgil distant, and dark, and rude. The Patton who Virgil yelled at first. The Patton who Virgil called clingy, and fake, and naive and sheltered and all other types of awful things. The Patton who he loved and needed to apologize too.

The song was done soon and Virgil put down his uke. He could feel Patton’s presence outside his door. Not coming in yet. Virgil appreciated that. That was Patton’s way letting Virgil know that Patton was ready to talk whenever Virgil was. On another day, that nonverbal communication would amaze Virgil.

But not today, no, Virgil has something to. After a few more minutes thinking and breathing, Virgil got up and opened the door.

Patton was on the other side, his eyes red, and there were still tear tracks down his face. But he gave Virgil a slight bitter sweet smile. There was still pain in his eyes but it was the Patton way of letting Virgil know he wasn’t mad anymore and had calmed down enough to be rational. Virgil gave a nod, “Virgil Speak” as Patton once called it. 

And the two talked. Cried a little more, but apologies were given. They discussed what made both mad in the first place. Discussed how to avoid this argument in the future. And discussed where the other went too far.

They got dinner and went to bed together again tonight. Both still a little hurt, but better. 

And, importantly to them both, still together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from the rest of Storymas but I’m strangely proud of this one. I think I may rewrite it or add a companion from Patton’s perspective as there are more details I want to add but don’t have time too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this however and I will see you all next time.
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
